Feelings For You
by DetectiveKateBeckettCastle
Summary: Abby and McGee are close friends, but when that blossoms into something more...an enemy from the past resurfaces, and seeks to eliminate the competition, and win back Abby's love. Rated T for brief language and one fight scene. Slight Tiva.


Feelings For You

By: S.K. Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters, if I did, well…you guys know what would happen. :D

_"I'm here, Abby. You know my feelings for you." Tim told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering lovingly into her ear. "I know, Tim. You've always been there for me, it just took me some time to realize it." Abby told him with a smile. Abby turned away from her computer and kissed him, never wanting it to end._

Abby awoke in her lab with a start, arms curled around her Caf-Pow and her stuffed farting hippo, Bert. She'd been working late again, some case for Gibbs. "That stupid dream again…I've been working way too late this week." She muttered, sipping the caffeinated red liquid through her orange straw. She saved the AFIS search with the killer's fingerprints, sighed, and started on another case.

…...

The next morning, Abby heard the ding of the elevator. "Morning, Gibbs, Abby Scuito at your service, captain." she said, in a more tired voice than usual, saluting him. "Abs…why were you here all night?" he whispered in her ear. "I didn't want to get behind on casework." Abby answered. "Mmhmm…what do ya got for me, Abs?" he said, shooting her a disbelieving look. Abby explains her findings, and takes the Caf-Pow Gibbs hands her. "Good job, Abs." Gibbs tells her. "Thanks." Abby says, turning back to her work. "Um…Abby?" McGee says, coming in her lab. "What, McGee?" Abby asks, holding her breath slightly.

"Could you help me triangulate the origins of this cell phone call?"

Abby let out her breath. _Of course. Why don't you notice McGee? Go figure._ "Ok." Abby said, in a tone that sounded a little more annoyed than she'd wanted to. McGee noted her annoyed tone.

"If you don't want to…I could figure it out."

"No!" Abby said quickly, "I'll do it." McGee stood next to her at the computer.

"Here's the number." McGee said, giving her the number. Abby went to reach for it, and their hands accidentally touched. Abby blushed slightly, and typed the number in, playing with a pigtail while it searched. It showed up on the screen after a few seconds and a red dot appeared at the call's origin. "There you go, McGee." she told him, then something dawned on her. "McGee!" she said, spinning around to face him with a smile. "Yeah, Abby?" McGee asked. "You already know how to triangulate cell calls…you came down here just to see me!" she concluded happily.

"I-I…um…you know…some traces…are hard to locate."

"Stop lying, McGee, you came down here for me and you know it."

"I…well, yes."

"Aha! I knew it!"

_Maybe he does notice._ Abby thought, chewing thoughtfully on her lip.

McGee smiled. _I never noticed how adorable Abby is when she thinks. I wonder what she's thinking about… _he thought, smiling to himself as he left.

…...

"Hey, McNerd. You've been spending a lot of time down in Abby's lab lately…are you going gothic, or is there another reason?" Tony asked, and Ziva looked up with interest. Tony moved to stand in front of McGee's desk. Ziva followed, smiling. "Yes…I, too have noticed McGee is spending a lot of time with Abby." Ziva concurred. "Guys, there is nothing going on with me and Abby, ok?" McGee said. "That's not what the number of times you've been down there says." Tony added. "What about you and Ziva, huh? Always at each other's desks…hmmm?" McGee asks with a smug smile. Tony and Ziva suddenly looked awkward and rushed to sit down at their own desks. "That's what I thought." McGee said. _Maybe I should tell Abby._ McGee suddenly thought. _Tonight. Abby's working late again…maybe she'll feel the same way. _McGee thought privately to himself. After a while, night fell, McGee pretended to be working on a case. "You going home, McLoverBoy? Or are you staying behind with Abby again?" Tony teased. McGee gave him a look. "Tony…" he said crossly. "Alright, alright…it's your business, Probie. What you do in the darkness of Abby's lab is your business, or who you do it with…I'm getting off your case." DiNozzo said, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Tony! Leave him alone!" Ziva hissed, walking towards the elevator, Tony following suit. "Oh, come on, Ziva, don't act like you don't wanna know what he does down there." Tony countered as they walked. "I do not see why it matters! You are always so involved in the private lives of others. I swear you are so annoying, you never…" The last bit of their conversation faded away as they stepped into the elevator, and doors clanged shut. Alone…yes! Now to tell Abby my feelings. McGee thought, walking swiftly down to Abby's lab. "Abby! I have something I need to tell you!" McGee said happily. Yes! Yes! Yes! He finally gets it! C'mon McGee, say it! Abby thought excitedly, her short black skirt swishing as she spun to face him, wearing a black skull t-shirt, black platform boots, and her classic pigtails. "Yes, Timmy?" Abby asked, smiling.

"I…I…love you, Abby. Very much."

"You do?" _Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!_

"Yeah, since I met you."

"Aww…Timmy, I love you, too! I've been waiting for you to say that!" Abby exclaimed, running to McGee, putting her arms around his neck, and kissing him. Abby and McGee didn't notice Michael Mower watching through a window, an evil scowl on his face.

…...

McGee and Abby laid in McGee's bed at his apartment that night, just talking. There was a knock at the door. McGee moved to get out of bed, but Abby got out first, smiling. "I'll get it, Timmy." she said. Abby was wearing one of McGee's white suit shirts over her bikini underpants and red tank top with black skulls on it. Abby walked happily to the door, and opened it, a look of horror replacing the happy one, as she saw Michael Mower standing there. "McGee…McGee!" she yelled. "Nice to see you again, Abby." Michael said. "Somehow I'm thinking this visit isn't gonna be nice." Abby said. McGee came running out in an dark blue NCIS t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, holding his gun. "Abby…I can't believe you would break my heart like this, Abby. We have something special together." Michael insisted, stepping closer to Abby, who retreated several steps behind McGee. "Had, Michael, we had something…and it wasn't special, you psycho! Get away from me." Abby said, getting more scared by the second. "You stole my girl…now you'll pay!" Michael screamed, taking out a knife and tackling McGee to the ground, Abby screamed and moved out of the way. "Abby! Go hide in the bedroom…now!" McGee ordered, wrestling with Michael. "No, McGee!" Abby yelled, desperately trying to pull Michael off him. Michael drew the knife across McGee's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "Next, I'm going for his throat…how'd you like to see me kill him before your eyes, huh, Abby? Then we can be together." Michael told her, going for McGee's throat, but McGee forced his hand upward. Abby saw where the gun had spun in the struggle, and she grabbed it. Michael saw what she was doing, and turned to look at her, pleading. "Don't kill me, Abs…please. Don't kill me…" Michael begged. "Oh, I'm not the one who'll be killing you, you can count on that." Abby said smiling, pulling the trigger, making a bullet rocket out of the gun. "Nice shot, Abs!" McGee praised her, as he saw the knife fly out of Michael's hand, as McGee punched him. Michael fell off McGee and onto the floor, unconscious. "Abby…get my handcuffs…and call Gibbs, please." McGee panted, getting up. "Ok." Abby said, running into the bedroom, and getting McGee's handcuffs and her cell phone. "Here you go, McGee!" Abby said, throwing him the handcuffs. "Thanks, Abs." McGee said, handcuffing Michael while sitting on him. Abby quickly dialed Gibbs. "Abs, what do ya need?" Gibbs asked. "Gibbs! Michael Mower, my crazy psycho stalker, showed up at McGee's and tried to kill him!" Abby exclaimed. "Why would he want to kill McGee, Abby?" Gibbs asked. "Um…" Abby searched in her head for a good lie, but fell short. "Abs…" Gibbs sad impatiently. "Well…um, McGee and I are…um…dating. Michael thinks McGee stole me from him, so he attacked him. McGee fought him off, and handcuffed him." Abby explained. "Ok, Abs, I'll be right there." Gibbs said, hanging up. Less than twenty minutes later, Gibbs arrived. "Open this damn door, McGee!" Gibbs yelled, trying the doorknob. McGee got up off of Michael, and hurriedly unlocked the door. "Get him up, McGee! I'll take him to NCIS, you two…get dressed, and get to NCIS. I'll call David and DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered, as McGee hoisted Michael up, and handed him to Gibbs. Gibbs took Michael by the arm, roughly, as he came to. "What did I tell you about messing with my forensic scientist, Mower?" Gibbs questioned, as he walked him out to the car. Abby and McGee quickly dressed and rushed to NCIS.

…...

"Abs! Are you ok? We heard what happened. Where's Mower?" Tony DiNozzo asked, rushing in, followed closely by Ziva David. "McGee, Abby…are you two alright? Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked, worry slightly coating her tone. "Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, rushing toward her, and enveloping her friend in a tight hug, tears rushing down her face. "He…he almost killed him…he almost killed McGee, Ziva…I was so scared, McGee and Michael…they were wrestling…on the floor…after Michael attacked him…I tried…to get him off McGee…but I wasn't strong enough," Abby erupted into more sobs, continuing when she found the breath, "he asked me if…if I wanted to see…McGee die…before my eyes…so we could be together…he, he put the knife down McGee's cheek…and he told me was going for his throat next. McGee…fought him off…but I've never been so scared, except for maybe the time Ari shot into my lab, or…the other time Michael was obsessed with me…" Abby finished, trailing off and crying. Ziva stroked her hair. "Ssh…Abby, it is ok. You are safe now…McGee is safe. No one can hurt you now." Ziva told her, feeling her calm. "Thanks, Ziva. You're a great friend." Abby told her. "We're fine, Tony. McGee's in the interrogation room with Michael and Gibbs." Abby explained. "Oh, McGee in the interrogation room with Gibbs and Mower, now _that_ I'd pay to see." Tony joked, going off to the interrogation room with Abby and Ziva. "Didn't I tell you never to come near her again, Mower?" Gibbs asked fiercely. "Yes…Yes. You did…but I just couldn't stay away. I love her. Abby? Abs? Are you out there? Sweetie?" Michael asked, going up to the glass that provided a safe view of the interrogation room. Ziva, Abby, and Tony entered. "Sit down!" Gibbs ordered, and Michael slumped back to his seat. Abby retreated behind Ziva for safety, still terrorized by the night's events. McGee glared at him. "I've had enough of you, Mower. I'll make damn sure that you rot in jail for attacking one of my people!" Gibbs roared. Michael shrank slightly back in his chair. "Did you know that is a federal offense to attack a federal agent?" McGee asked. Michael nodded. " Do you know that just this cut on my cheek and your bloody knife could be enough to convict you?" McGee queried, smirking. Michael shook his head. "Well, it is." Gibbs said, picking him up roughly by the arm, and leading him out of the interrogation room. "You're going to jail, Mower." Gibbs said. McGee came into the viewing portion. "Nice work, McGee…you sounded somewhat threatening." Tony said. McGee gave him a look. In the squadroom, Abby ran to McGee and kissed him, while DiNozzo glanced sideways at Ziva for a short moment. "Don't even think about it." she warned him. "I…I wasn't." Tony said. Ziva gave him a questioning look. "Mmhmm." she said, with a disbelieving chuckle, going to sit down at her desk. Tony did the same. "Thanks for protecting me, Timmy." Abby told him. "Your welcome, Abs, you know I would do anything for you." McGee answered with a smile. "Aw, Timmy." Abby said. McGee stood father away from them with his hands Abby's waist.

"Poor Tony and Ziva…they're so in love, and they don't even bother to realize it, McGee."

"Yeah…but I'm just lucky we realized it, now I have you…and you're everything I could've ever wanted."

"Aw."

"We have_ a lot _of work to do, McGee." Abby said.

"Oh yeah."

Abby looks at Tony and Ziva, and sighs. "Someday, you guys will see."

"A lot of work to do on what, Abs?" said a voice behind her that they knew belonged to Gibbs.

McGee and Abby froze.

"Um…"


End file.
